bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Drazi
The Drazi were an alien species of reptiloid humanoids native to the world of Demenes and its terrestrial moons, especially Zhabar. The Drazi Freehold, the territory around Demenes, would join with most of the other species of the Peruvian Sector to combat the Dominion Imperium and later the threat of the Geth. Biology The Drazi were humanoid reptilians in appearance with a distinctive ridged brow and ridged scales down the back of the head. Some Drazi also featured small spikes on their cheeks, which they considered to be a mark of age. Drazi blood was milky-white in color. Like humans, Drazi were four limbed bipeds and had five digits on both their hands and feet. Their hairless scales were thick, hard, can withstand temperatures in excess of 49 degrees celsius and were divided in four basic ethnic groups; coloured either purple, green, brown or black. The Drazi had a very acute sense of smell and could track a scent up to 50 meters away. Drazi reproduced like many other species through sexual coupling of males and females. Since both male and female Drazi reproductive organs were internalized in the abdomen, fertilization of a female Drazi was achieved through vigorous rubbing which transfers the male seed to female egg sacs through the skin. The organs themselves were almost identical in both male and female, with the distinction being the female's egg sacs and in the males, a small pouch under the left arm, covered by a skin flap. Once fertilized, the female's eggs would grow inside her for 4 to 6 standard months until they were naturally expelled and would hatch almost instantly. The average female would lay a clutch of anything from one to three eggs per hatching and would not be fertile again for at least another three cycles. Drazi young were surprisingly tough and could usually walk within three months and once fully matured could reach an average height of 150 to 200 cm and an average weight of 58 to 103 kg. Culture Drazi civilization first dawned on Demenes moon of Zhabar around the year 4659 BBY. Drazi society was male oriented, though there were no obstacles to female Drazi seeking power, culturally the females tended to prefer family duties above any such ambitions. The majority of Drazi belonged to a large "middle class" with a smaller proportion belonging to the lower and upper classes. The structure of the society itself was group oriented with a great deal of rivalry amongst its many groups. These ranged from family ties to business associations, religious groups, academic societies and military bands. For an individual Drazi, their status in society restd on how well he or she served their particular group. Drazi were originally an outdoor species, going indoors only when necessary which is still reflected in their architecture with favours large balconies and only small rooms. Over time, like many other species they began living indoors, though the old styles and traditions remained. Drazi architecture also reflected the culture's long history of internal conflict with cities built with streets so narrow that even pedestrians could just barely get by. This was originally to protect against invaders from entering their cities with war machines and forcing any ground troops to go two or three at a time, leaving them vulnerable to the defenders. Again, like with their balconies Drazi culture and technology had rendered such features redundant, though tradition persisted in perpetuating the old styles. Despite all that however, Drazi were still very big on nature and like to be outdoors as much as possible. A passionate people, the Drazi had a well deserved reputation for aggression and belligerence, especially if they feel they were being cheated or insulted. They also possessed a keen sense of freedom and do not take well to being told what to do or constrained by anyone outside of their own authorities, as such they tended to prefer the company of their own kind. With very few exceptions, Drazi marriages were long-standing and both male and female Drazi were very loyal to their respective mates with infidelity being punishable by death. In the Drazi language, there was no equivalent word for "discretion". Religion Drazi culture consists of three primary religions: *Thrazda, the Way of the Fighter, was the dominant belief. It consisted of a warrior code that included worship of the sun and stars. *Kri Maru, the Sun Child, was a more gentle religion than Thrazda and was growing in popularity. It emphasized peaceful cooperation between all sentient beings, with the prime deity being Droshalla, a being whose light fills the world and lights the way. The Kri Maru traditionally performed a ritual called the Transcendence of Dro'shalla. It involved small children swatting a Drazi adult playing the role of Dro'shalla across the behind with sticks wrapped in green and purple ribbons. For every swat, "Dro'shalla" must give the child a piece of Y'Tzeem. Kri Maru followers believed that a blessing could be transferred from someone who was near Droshala during a visitation. Such a blessing was transferred by touching a person or object that was in close proximity to a holy event or visitation. *Chayar, the Azure Path, was a religious cult with mystic overtones that emphasized individual growth through study and emulation of the Drazi legends, though it was not widely practiced. There were also a few minor religious cults on Demenes and the terrestrial moon, Cyrus III, and in keeping with the argumentative nature of Drazi, there was often rivalry between the adherents of all of the different faiths. Drazi theology also included patron saints and deities of different occupations, for example: Shokalla, the patron of pilots, whose image was often made in the form of hollow statues. Though held as sacred by Drazi, idols of Shokalla, like all Drazi statues had no intrinsic value. Some Drazi also observed the sacred day of Chu'dag, a ceremony which requires the carrying of a special ceremonial blade. Technology The Drazi achieved a modest technology level on their own and were capable of colonizing four other moons prior to contact with the outside galaxy. Upon discovery by the human settlers of the Peruvian Sector, the Drazi quickly integrated galactic technology into their own, which allowed them to begin colonizing the upper atmosphere of Demenes. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Representative Home Planet or System: Demenes and Zhabar Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Heat Resistance: The Drazi are able to withstand higher temperatrues than most species. They automatically receive a +2D to resist environmental heat damage. This ability also grants a +1D to resist fire or energy weapon damage. Accute Smell: The Drazi have an accute sense of smell. This grants a +1D to any Perception, Search, or Tracking skill checks that involve scents. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 to 2 meters Lifespan: 78 to 120 Standard Years Category:Species